


have you heard the song on the walls?

by quillieur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Analysis, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Orchestra, dont expect much, i wrote this at 2am, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillieur/pseuds/quillieur
Summary: if l'manburg is a symphony, then wilbur is the conductor, and her people the playersor l'manburgs presidents through the lens of a musician
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	have you heard the song on the walls?

If L’Manburg is a symphony, then Wilbur is the conductor, and her people the players.

President Soot, with his baton in hand, guiding the orchestra in a dance like no other. He knows what he’s doing, and he’s done it a million times before; a subtle flick of the wrist, gesturing one way over the other, and they fall to his will. Strings crossing, bells blaring and drums beating in a beautiful, terrifying masterpiece.

President Soot is shoved off the stage in favour of a maestro who doesn’t know the piece. The audience demands it, throwing tomatoes on the stage until President Schlatt takes his place. The man taps his baton on the stand and lifts his arms in preparation, and when he starts to conduct, he goes at a faster tempo and leaves the players scrambling to catch up.

Vice President Tommy is forced out in a similar fashion. Quackity takes his place as concertmaster, sets his bow on the string with a smug smile, and yet he isn’t prepared for the speed President Schlatt goes. Strings are still crossed, bells still blare, and drums still beat, but it’s hurried, a cacophonous sound that, if refined, would be hauntingly beautiful. As it is, one could hear traces of melody, harmony, of a bassline and descant. As it is, it’s a mess, but every mess has a hint of cohesion in it.

Secretary of State Tubbo is glued to his seat. He has an integral part, as the pianist. His fingers stretch over chords, crashing lows and fluttery highs as his hands dance across black and white. He is caught, torn between the discordant flats and sharps, and the smooth naturals, and a choice is made for him as the key changes. From C Major to C flat Major, a small thing that changes everything; nothing is the same, and the orchestra fumbles.

Wilbur the Traitor returns, not with a flourish like the players are used to, but with a whisper. He doesn’t conduct, just shoves the drummer out of the way and grips the sticks with a white-knuckled hand. He is not happy, but he is smiling. He watches from the wings as the key change erupts onto the stage, does not intervene as his soloist leads it with a chromatic scale. 

Tubbo the Traitor is shoved, hands gripping and wrinkling his suit, into the wings with the conductor and the concertmaster and the soloist. He is uncomfortable, for he is not used to standing, but he grips the sleeve of the concertmaster to prevent his hands from making the motions, from pressing keys that aren’t there. As the conductor places his hand on a cymbal and strokes it, he is reminded of a bassist, so he looks away and stares at the dirty floor.

President Schlatt follows in his predecessors footsteps as the audience boos him off the stage, and when Wilbur attempts to take his place, the orchestra refuses to play. The conductors take their bows and walk off the stage, hand in hand, and as they walk through the rows upon rows filled with empty faces and false promises, and they don’t look back.

(Wilbur glances back, momentarily, and the pianist meets his gaze. It’s nothing more than a moment, spare change in a bank, but brown meets brown and old meets young and predecessor mees successor, and the pianist knows what he must do.)

Tubbo steps up. He isn’t qualified, but no one else is taking the reins, so he walks up to the stand as everyone takes their spots. Tommy resumes his concertmaster position, and Quackity slides over to principal second violin. Silence falls over the theatre, the watchers in the stands not moving, not blinking, not breathing.

President Tubbo raises his hands, stands tall, and the symphony resumes.

**Author's Note:**

> if anything needs an explanation please don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> ty for reading!


End file.
